Archaeological expert/Dialogue
Archaeological expert *'Player:' Hello, who are you ? *'Archaeological expert:' Good day to you *'Archaeological expert:' My name is Terry balando *'Archaeological expert:' I am an expert on digsite finds *'Archaeological expert:' I am employed by the museum in varrock *'Archaeological expert:' To oversee all finds in this digsite *'Archaeological expert:' Anything you find must be reported to me *'Player:' Oh, okay if I find anything of interest I will bring it here *'Archaeological expert:' Very good *'Archaeological expert:' Can I help you at all ? **I have something I need checking out ***'Player:' I have something I need checking out ***'Archaeological expert:' Okay, give it to me and I'll have a look for you **No thanks ***'Player:' No thanks ***'Archaeological expert:' Good, let me know if you find anything unusual **Can you tell me anything about the digsite? ***'Player:' Can you tell me anything about the digsite ? ***'Archaeological expert:' Yes indeed, I am currently studying the lives of the settlers ***'Archaeological expert:' During the end of the third age, this used to be a great city ***'Archaeological expert:' It's inhabitants were humans, supporters of the god Saradomin ***'Archaeological expert:' It's not recorded what happened to the community here ***'Archaeological expert:' I suspect nobody has lived here for over a millennium! Using item on him Belt buckle *'Player:' Have a look at this unusual item *'Archaeological expert:' Let me see.. *'Archaeological expert:' This is a belt buckle *'Archaeological expert:' I should imagine it came from a guard Bones *'Player:' Have a look at these bones *'Archaeological expert:' Ah yes, a fine bone example *'Archaeological expert:' No noticeable fractures, and in good condition *'Archaeological expert:' There are common cow bones however *'Archaeological expert:' They have no archaeological value Broken arrow *'Player:' Have a look at this arrow *'Archaeological expert:' No doubt this arrow was shot by a strong warrior *'Archaeological expert:' It's split in half! *'Archaeological expert:' It is not a valuable object though... Broken glass *'Player:' Have a look at this glass *'Archaeological expert:' Hey you should be careful of that *'Archaeological expert:' It might cut your fingers, throw it away! Broken staff *'Player:' Have a look at this staff *'Archaeological expert:' Look at this...interesting *'Archaeological expert:' This appears to belong to a cleric of some kind *'Archaeological expert:' Certainly not a follower of saradomin however... *'Archaeological expert:' I wonder if there was another civilization before the saradominists ? Buttons *'Player:' I found these buttons *'Archaeological expert:' Let's have a look *'Archaeological expert:' Ah, I think these are from the nobility *'Archaeological expert:' Perhaps a royal servant ? *'Archaeological expert:' Not valuable but an unusual find for this area Ceramic remains *'Player:' I found some potery pieces *'Archaeological expert:' Yes many parts are discovered *'Archaeological expert:' The inhabitants of these parts were great potters... *'Player:' You mean they were good at using potions ? *'Archaeological expert:' No no silly - they were known for their skill with clay Cracked rock Sample *'Player:' I found this rock... *'Archaeological expert:' What a shame it's cracked, this looks like it would have been a good sample Damaged armour *'Player:' I found some old armour *'Archaeological expert:' Hmm...unusual *'Archaeological expert:' This armour dosen't seem to match with the other finds *'Archaeological expert:' keep looking, this could be evidence of an older civilization! Damaged armour *'Player:' I found some armour *'Archaeological expert:' It looks like the wearer of this fought a mighty battle Explosive compound *'Player:' What do you think about this ? *'Archaeological expert:' What have you concocted now ? *'Archaeological expert:' Just be careful when playing with chemicals... Gold Nuggets less than 3 *'Player:' I have these gold nuggets *'Archaeological expert:' I can't do much with these nuggets yet *'Archaeological expert:' Come back when you have 3, and I will exchange them with you *'Player:' Okay I will, thanks Gold Nuggets 3 or more *'Player:' I have these gold nuggets *''(You give the nuggets to the expert)'' *'Archaeological expert:' Good, that's 3, I can exchange them for normal gold now *'Archaeological expert:' You can get this refined and make a profi! *'Player:' Excellent! Mixed chemicals(2) *'Player:' Hey, look at this *'Archaeological expert:' Hmmm, that looks dangerous... *'Archaeological expert:' Handle it carefully and don't drop it! Mixed chemicals(3) *'Player:' See what I have done with the compound now *'Archaeological expert:' Seriously, I think you have a death wish! *'Archaeological expert:' What on earth are you going to do with that stuff ? *'Player:' I'll find a use for it Needle *'Player:' found a needle *'Archaeological expert:' Hmm yes, I wondered why this race were so well dressed! *'Archaeological expert:' It looks like they had a mastery of needlework Nitroglycerin *'Player:' Can you tell me any more about this ? *'Archaeological expert:' nitroglycerin...this is a dangerous substance *'Archaeological expert:' This is normally mixed with other chemicals *'Archaeological expert:' To produce a potent compound... *'Archaeological expert:' Be sure not to drop it! *'Archaeological expert:' That stuff is highly volatile... Old boot *'Player:' Have a look at this *'Archaeological expert:' Ah yes, an old boot *'Archaeological expert:' Not really an ancient artifact is it? Old tooth *'Player:' Hey look at this *'Archaeological expert:' Oh, an old tooth *'Archaeological expert:' ..It looks like it has come from a mighty being Panning tray (empty) *'Archaeological expert:' I have no need for panning trays Panning tray (dirty) *'Archaeological expert:' Have you searched this tray yet? *'Player:' Not that I remember *'Archaeological expert:' It may contain something, I don't want to get my hands dirty *''(The expert hands the tray back to you)'' Panning tray (Gold Nuggets in it) *'Archaeological expert:' Did you realize there is something in this tray ? *'Player:' Err, not really *'Archaeological expert:' Check it out thoroughly first *''(The expert hands you back the tray)'' Scroll *'Archaeological expert:' There's no point in giving me this back! Rock Sample *'Player:' Have a look at this rock *'Archaeological expert:' This rock is not naturally formed *'Archaeological expert:' It looks like it might belong to someone... Rotten apples *'Player:' I found these... *'Archaeological expert:' Ew! throw them away this instant! Rusty sword *'Player:' I found an old sword *'Archaeological expert:' Oh, its very rusty isn't it ? *'Archaeological expert:' I'm not sure this sword belongs here *'Archaeological expert:' It looks very out of place... Stone tablet *'Player:' I found this in a hidden cavern beneath the digsite *'Archaeological expert:' Incredible! *'Player:' There is an altar down there *'Player:' The place is crawling with skeletons! *'Archaeological expert:' Yuck! *'Archaeological expert:' This is an amazing discovery! *'Archaeological expert:' All this while we were convinced... *'Archaeological expert:' That no other race had lived here *'Archaeological expert:' It seems the followers of Saradomin *'Archaeological expert:' Have tried to cover up the evidence of the zaros altar *'Archaeological expert:' This whole city must have been built over it! *'Archaeological expert:' Thanks for your help *'Archaeological expert:' Your sharp eyes have spotted what many have missed... *'Archaeological expert:' Here, take this as your reward *''(The expert gives you 2 gold bars as payment)'' *''(Congratulations, you have finished the digsite quest)'' *''(You haved gained 2 quest points!)'' *''(You just advanced X mining level!)'' *''(You just advanced Y herblaw level!)'' Stone tablet another time *'Archaeological expert:' I don't need another tablet *'Archaeological expert:' One is enough thank you! Talisman of Zaros *'Player:' What about this ? *'Archaeological expert:' Unusual... *'Archaeological expert:' This object doesn't appear right... *'Archaeological expert:' Hmmmm.... *'Archaeological expert:' I wonder...Let me check my guide... *'Archaeological expert:' From the markings on it it seems to be *'Archaeological expert:' a ceremonial ornament to a god named... *'Archaeological expert:' Zaros? I have never heard of him before *'Archaeological expert:' This is a great discovery, we know very little *'Archaeological expert:' of the pagan gods that people worshipped *'Archaeological expert:' in the olden days. There is some strange writing *'Archaeological expert:' embossed upon it - it says *'Archaeological expert:' 'Zaros will return and wreak his vengeance *'Archaeological expert:' upon Zamorak this pretender' - I wonder what *'Archaeological expert:' it means by that? Some silly superstition probably. *'Archaeological expert:' Still, I wonder what this is doing around here... *'Archaeological expert:' I'll tell you what, as you have found this *'Archaeological expert:' I will allow you to use the private dig shaft *'Archaeological expert:' You obviously have a keen eye... *'Archaeological expert:' Take this letter and give it to one of the workmen *'Archaeological expert:' And they will allow you to use it *''(The expert hands you a letter'')' Unidentified liquid *'''Player: Do you know what this is? *'Archaeological expert:' Where did you get this ? *'Player:' From one of the barrels at the digsite *'Archaeological expert:' This is a dangerous liquid called nitroglycerin Unidentified powder *'Player:' Do you know what this power is ? *'Archaeological expert:' Really you do find the most unusual items *'Archaeological expert:' I know what this is... *'Archaeological expert:' It's called ammonium nitrate - A strong chemical Vase *'Player:' I found a case *'Archaeological expert:' Ah yes these are commonly found in these parts *'Archaeological expert:' Not a valuable item After Digsite quest *'Archaeological expert:' Hello again *'Archaeological expert:' I am now studying this mysterious altar and its inhabitants *'Archaeological expert:' The markings are strange, but it refers to a god I have never *'Archaeological expert:' heard of before named Zaros. It must be some pagan superstition. *'Archaeological expert:' That was a great find, who knows what other secrets *'Archaeological expert:' Lie buried beneath the surface of our land... Category:Digsite Category:Quest dialogues